Run from the black spot
by RobRox
Summary: When Marty is branded with the black spot in Tortuga it gets a bit tricky to stay alive as he sets out to evade his enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Escape**

Marty sat in his cell staring menacingly through the square holes in the cage door.

He remembered it clearly now, how he had been looking over the side of the black pearl when he noticed a strange sillhouette on the horizon.

He quickly yanked out his telescope when a shout came from the crows nest "unknown ship aproaching from the west!" Marty looked closer and he could make out a ship slowly drawing near.

It seemed like a lifetime before he could make out details and men clambering over the rigging and climbing below deck. A cloud of smoke protruded from the hull acompanied by a boom and a sound of splintering wood as a cannonball smashed into the pearl flinging Marty onto his back.

_Thats gonna leave a mark_ he thougt as he stumbled onto his feet and heard footsteps behind him. Gibbs ceased to a stop next to Marty "stop foolin' around and man the cannons!" and with a wild cry leaped bellow deck with Marty following suit.

Instead of copying Gibbs and probably landing on top of him he chose to quickly climb down the ladder to the sight of Gibbs lying on top of Jack while Jack struggled for breath. Marty left them to get up and chose a cannon and was about to look for a cannonball to use when an explosion sent a piece of wood flinging towards him.

The piece of wood whacked into his temple and caused purple spots to blot out his vision as he fell to the floor and blacked out into darkness

Marty heard shouting as he looked up to see Anamaria cursing a cell guard "you wouldn't have enough sense to guard a rock not to say guard a whole crew of pirates you rat headed git, I ought to knock something into that walnut sized brain of your's presuming you have one! The guard stood in silence undetered by the flurry of comments directed at him.

Anamaria was interupted by the sound of footsteps aproaching from the stairs. Everybody looked up and saw two soldiers dragging a man by his arms. "I didn't do it I swear it wasn't me!" pleaded the man while struggling agains't the soldiers. "don't bother trying to tell us it wasn't you we saw you cut that man's purse." The cell guard opened the door to let the soldiers throw the man in.

He fell onto the floor face first in a cloud of dust then quick as a flash leaped up and jumped at the cell bars "No!" The soldiers left chuckling at the man's protests.

Suddenly the man did something totally unexpected, he let out a giggle like a child being tickled. "What's so funny?" grumbled a man in the next cell. "This!" shouted the man while grabbing the guards collar through through the bars and with a tug pulled the guard backward causing his head to whack the bars, knocking him out.

He then produced a thin wire from inside his shoe and started shaping it until he was satisfied and stuck it into the lock twisting it until there was a click. "Ta da" he exclaimed as the jail door opened with a creak and he jumped out beckoning for them to follow.

"What be you're name kind sir?" questioned Gibbs as he stepped out of the cell. "You may call me Fredrick" he replied searching the guards pockets until he was satisfied then grabbing the guard's rifle.

"help us!" came the anguished cries of the other prisoners pleading for freedom. Don't mind them said Fredrick heading for the stairs.

They heard footsteps coming from behind and Fredrick aimed his rifle when Pintel and Raggeti emerged from the shadow's. "We got the keys from the dog!" They exclaimed whilst setting the other prisoners free.

"Now that we have a crew big enough to comandeer a ship we should sneak into the armoury get equiped and then steal a ship." anounced Jack running up the stairs with everybody following his lead.

"When they got to the top a soldier saw them and charged sword overhead but Fredrick just ducked below a thrust and stabbed the man with his bayonet.

Marty realised when they got to the top that they were in Port Royal but his thoughts were interupted by fredrick telling them he'd lead them to the armoury.

It took a long time to get to the armoury because of the groups size but Marty was lucky as he was small and could hide in barrels and crates.

At one stage Fredrick knocked out another soldier and put on his uniform to clear the way of anyone who would see them by sending them on wild goose chases but one soldier insisted on acompanying Fredrick to wherever he was going but then with a harsh cry saw Fredrick wasn't who he thought he was. Marty jumped out from behind a wagon he had been hiding by and jumped on the soldier as Fredrick hit him with the but of his rifle.

One of the prisoner's they had rescued pulled the unconcious body under the wagon while Pintel and Ragetti oened the door to the armoury and peeked inside. Marty joined them and saw long rows of swords rifles and pistols and an assortment of other weapons on the walls. "Well get on with it then!" exclaimed Jack running towards an array of cutlasses.

Marty picked a hammer the size of his fist and then a dagger he found in a box along with two pistols. _I may aswell take everything I can as it isn't our's_ he thought while taking all the amunition he could hold.

as soon as everyone was equiped alarms started blaring and the sound of men rushing to get their weapons could be heard as they came closer and closer until the doors opened and there was a silence.

"Arrghhh!" shouted someone in the crowd causing the pirates to charge at the mass of unarmed soldiers making them flee in panic.

The group of pirates started stampeeding through the port knocking everyone in their path to the ground aproaching the docks all the while

When the docks came into view Marty was panthing from the running. Jack as captain started giving orders and the pirates split into two groups, each with their own ship to capture and sail away in. Marty ran to one ship and sprinted over the gangplank as a groop of soldiers in hot pursuit opened fire. marty leaped below deck like Gibbs had the previous day then looked around for anything they could abandon to go faster. He found six barrels of wool so he moved a cannon and started dropping them out the hole the cannon used to fire through.

as soon as he was finished he could feel the ship moving and was relieved that the others had gotten the ship away.

as Marty came above deck he heard Jack exclaiming "Tortuga, here we come!"

**My first story so I'll make more chapters if i get some reviews! :P**


	2. The chase

**Chatpter two- The chase **

Marty watched the two enemy ships in hot pursuit from the _Sea Dragon _which they had stolen from Port Royal and alongside them was the another ship they had stolen the _Wave Chaser._

The pursuing ships were faster and they were catching up inch by inch so it was bound to come down to a battle sooner or later.

Marty climbed up the rigging to the top where he found Fredrick keeping watch on the pursuers with a worried look on his face. "Argh they'd be level with us in day or so, best get some rest if ya wanna be ready for em." Marty took his advice and went to his hammock below deck.

He climbed up and curled into a ball to go to sleep

Marty woke to the sound of shouting. He quickly leaped out of his hammock and ran above deck with his weapons. The enemy ships were aligned with them and soldiers were swinging on board all over the place. Marty ran to where a soldier was swinging over and took him by surprise, whacking him in the face with his hammer feeling bones crunch as the soldier stumbled and fell overboard causing water to splash Marty all over.

he swang over landing ontop of a soldier and started smashing him on the head with all his might causing him to fall on the floor in a spasm of jolting and shaking.

he saw Will going below deck so he followed to give assistance.

Below deck there was soldiers firing cannons at the _Sea Dragon _so Marty and Jack ran at them and started fighting.

Marty ducked, blocked and smashed his way through the soldiers hitting them until they lay on the ground motionless.

when all the soldier were dispatched Marty and Will started turning the cannons so they were in a straight line.

They then ignited them and climbed above deck as the cannons fired, breaking the hull of the ship and making it tilt downward as it filled up with water.

Quickly Marty swung to the _Sea Dragon_ and started fighting the soldiers until only a pile of still bodies littered the ship.

The pirates let out a jolly cry as the _Wave Chaser_ sunk the other ship and then they started moving again in the direction of Tortuga were they would stop for the night.

Marty set about checking if anything was beyond repair but everything was normal apart from some holes from cannonballs so he went up to Jack and asked when they would get to Tortuga. "We'll be there by morning if nothing goes astray so you'd best be ready for when we get there!"

**(sorry this chapter was quite short)**


End file.
